


Primera borrachera

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [9]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Sólo en ese momento, Gus es consciente de la verdad que hay en las palabras de sus padres. Recuerda estar en un pub con sus amigos, pero a partir de ese momento sus recuerdos están borrosos y es incapaz de ubicarlos en un momento concreto de la noche. Ni siquiera recuerda haber llegado al loft y mucho menos haberse desmayado en la puerta.Post 5x13.





	Primera borrachera

**Author's Note:**

> La palabra es sinceridad y el fandom es Queer as Folk (pedido por tera10)
> 
> Advertencias: Post 5x13

Ignora el ruido pensando que será algún vecino que se ha equivocado y vuelve a enroscarse alrededor del cuerpo de Justin, que gime y se pega aún más a él. Concretamente pega más su culo contra sus caderas, haciendo que Brian abra los ojos y frote la nariz contra la nuca de su compañero.

Está empezando a pensar en cuál será la mejor forma de despertar a Justin para otra sesión de sexo cuando escucha cómo la puerta del loft se abre seguida de unos pasos inseguros y una risita ahogada. Brian se incorpora en la cama y se obliga a escuchar con más atención, pensando que puede haberlo soñado, pero cuando el ruido del metal al cerrarse suena como una bomba y despierta a Justin, el publicista sabe que no ha sido un sueño.

Pone su mano sobre la espalda de Justin, que le mira por encima del hombro, y le hace un gesto para que se mantenga callado. Brian se levanta con cuidado, se pone los vaqueros con rapidez y baja los escalones de un salto con la intención de sorprender al intruso, pero se queda quieto en mitad de la estancia con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inmóvil que hay junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Bri? –el susurro de Justin le llega más cerca de lo que esperaba y cuando se gira le ve asomado a una de las mamparas.

El publicista se aparta para dejar el camino libre a Justin, que suelta el aire en forma de suspiro cuando ve lo que Brian está mirando.

Desplomado contra la puerta de metal del loft está Gus, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas… y apestando a alcohol incluso a esa distancia.

\- No me lo puedo creer –Brian se pasa la mano por el pelo y bufa, acercándose a su hijo para levantarle.

Antes de que Brian llegue donde su hijo ha perdido el conocimiento, Justin está a su lado, ayudándole a levantar a Gus del suelo. El adolescente gime y se deja hacer, como si fuese un muñeco sin voluntad, hasta que cae sobre el sofá.

\- Ponle de lado, por si vomita –dice Justin mientras vuelve al dormitorio en busca de unas mantas.

\- Vomitará –la voz del publicista suena triste.

Justin se asegura de que la manta cubre por completo a Gus y deja el cubo de la fregona a su lado, aunque duda que sea tan considerado de vomitar el alcohol en él para ahorrarles tener que limpiarlo luego, antes de volver a la cama.

\- Mañana tendremos una conversación con él –Brian suena dolido y Justin no sabe qué más hacer además de abrazarse a él con fuerza porque nunca le había visto así con su hijo.

 

**************

 

Brian no se molesta en no hacer ruido cuando se despiertan por la mañana y se adentra en la cocina para preparar café. Justin se une a él unos minutos después, sentándose en uno de los taburetes a la espera de su desayuno.

\- ¿Se ha despertado ya? –Brian niega con la cabeza, aún enfrascado en servir el café en las tazas.

\- No tardará mucho.

En ese momento se oye un ruido procedente del sofá y un segundo después el sonido de alguien vomitando. Justin pone una mueca de asco mientras Brian ríe por lo bajo cuando coloca una de las tazas frente a su compañero. Rodea la isla hasta estar junto al artista y le da un sorbo a su taza, gimiendo cuando el sabor amargo baja por su garganta.

Unos minutos después, un adormilado y desubicado Gus asoma la cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá. Sus ojos se abren como platos cuando ve a sus padres en la cocina, bebiendo su café como si no estuvieran atentos a cada sonido que hace.

\- ¿Papá? –la voz del adolescente suena pastosa y ronca.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí?

Brian se gira, inclinándose levemente hacia atrás para esquivar a Justin y poder mirar a su hijo directamente. Su rostro está serio y su ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación.

\- Esta es nuestra casa.

Algo en el tono de Brian alarma a Gus que se levanta, no sin antes enredarse con la manta y estar a punto de caer de cabeza al suelo, y anda lentamente hacia ellos.

\- Pero se supone… vosotros ibais a dormir el Britin.

\- Y tú ibas a quedarte en casa de James haciendo un trabajo –esta vez es la voz de Justin la que responde y Gus sabe que está en un lío porque no hay nada de la calidez con la que el artista suele hablarle.

Gus decide acercarse a la isla donde sus padres desayunan y la expresión de sus rostros confirma su impresión. Está jodido.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Gus? –no es Sonny boy, lo que preocupa aún más al joven.

\- Haber llegado borracho.

Con una tranquilidad que asusta a Gus, Brian deja su taza sobre la encimera y se gira para mirar a su hijo con el rostro tan serio que Justin tiene la necesidad de poner su mano sobre el brazo del publicista para calmarle.

\- ¿Crees que es eso por lo que estamos enfadados?

\- Sí… –Gus lo piensa un segundo al ver que sus padres siguen serios–. ¿No?

\- No es una broma. Que, con 15 años, llegues borracho hasta acabar inconsciente no es que me haga mucha ilusión, Gus. Pero no soy precisamente el más indicado para decirte que no lo hagas. Una de las cosas que nos jode, y mucho, es que nos mintieras.

El adolescente tiene la decencia de bajar la mirada y parecer afectado y arrepentido.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué pensaste que tenías la necesidad de mentirnos? –Justin le mira realmente interesado por su respuesta.

\- Mis amigos… ellos decían que no os lo podía decir, que… no me dejaríais… –su voz se apaga cuando ve a Justin negar con la cabeza y apartar la mirada–. Lo siento, de verdad.

\- Gus, no te habríamos abierto el mueble del bar para que te sirvieras, pero no te lo prohibiríamos. Justin y yo también fuimos jóvenes –Brian mira de reojo a su compañero, sabiendo que en otras circunstancias haría una broma sobre su edad– y sabemos que la curiosidad con 15 años es más fuerte que la sensatez y que prohibírtelo sólo serviría como acicate. Lo que hagan los padres de tus amigos y tus amigos nos da igual, lo único que nos importa eres tú.

\- Siempre hemos confiado en ti porque nos has demostrado que podíamos hacerlo. Eso se ha acabado después de lo de anoche –añade Justin y Gus siente cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y tiene la necesidad física de doblarse sobre sí mismo porque siente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Antes de que pueda enderezarse, sus padres están a su lado, sujetándole y preguntándole si se encuentra bien. Gus asiente y les mira de reojo, evaluando hasta qué punto están enfadados con él.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –pregunta Justin, apartando el flequillo de su frente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- Sí. Sólo me va a estallar la cabeza y tengo el estómago revuelto.

\- A eso se le llama resaca, Gus. Si vas a beber a partir de ahora, deberías saber que es lo que te espera a la mañana siguiente –Brian le da una palmada en el hombro y vuelve a su asiento.

\- No voy a beber más –la carcajada de Brian hace que Gus arrugue el entrecejo y haga una mueca de dolor.

\- Eso lo dices ahora. Veremos la próxima vez que tus amigos…

\- No les haré caso. Con una vez ha sido suficiente.

No ha terminado de pronunciar la frase cuando su padre se ha girado para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Gus se endereza para mantenerle la mirada, dispuesto a aguantar la bronca porque se la merece.

\- Lo harás, así que no prometas algo que no vas a cumplir. Sólo te pido que tengas un poco de cabeza. Ayer te encontramos inconsciente sentado contra la puerta. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si te hubieras desmayado antes de llegar al loft? ¡Estamos en invierno, Gus! –a pesar de que los gritos de su padre hacen que tenga la sensación de que le va a explotar el cerebro, el adolescente no se mueve ni un centímetro.

\- No puedes beber hasta perder el conocimiento, Gus –la voz de Justin suena más suave y el joven gira el rostro para mirarle–. Tienes que saber cuáles son tus límites y no sobrepasarlos si no quieres ponerte en una situación complicada.

Sólo en ese momento, Gus es consciente de la verdad que hay en las palabras de sus padres. Recuerda estar en un pub con sus amigos, pero a partir de ese momento sus recuerdos están borrosos y es incapaz de ubicarlos en un momento concreto de la noche. Ni siquiera recuerda haber llegado al loft y mucho menos haberse desmayado en la puerta.

\- Espero que la noche mereciese la pena, Gus, porque vas a estar mucho tiempo castigado –la mueca de disgusto de su hijo hace que Brian levante la ceja y ahueque la mejilla con la lengua, en un gesto que hace sonreír a Justin–. ¿Qué?

\- ¿La verdad? –los dos adultos asienten–. Ni siquiera recuerdo la mayor parte.

Justin le da una palmada en la mejilla antes de girarse para llenarle una taza de café y ponérsela delante.

\- Bébetelo y métete en la ducha. Apestas –Gus arruga la nariz y asiente.

Mientras Gus se da una ducha caliente que le ayude a superar su primera resaca, Brian y Justin permanecen en la cocina, tomando su segunda taza de café con las manos entrelazadas y decidiendo cuál será el castigo de su hijo.

\- Es un buen chico. No volverá a hacerlo –Brian asiente ante las palabras de su compañero.

Bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el delicioso café, Brian intenta convencerse de que su hijo no tiene los mismos motivos que él tenía para beber hasta la inconsciencia. Gus ha tenido una buena infancia y sabe que sus padres le apoyarán y le querrán por encima de todo. Respira hondo y suelta el aire lentamente, esperando que solo haya sido la inexperiencia y la curiosidad y no se convierta en algo habitual en su vida.

Cuando Gus regresa, con el pelo húmedo y ropa limpia, Justin le tiende un plato con algunos bollos y otra taza de café.

\- En cuanto acabes los exámenes, vendrás a la galería a ayudarme con el papeleo –Justin mira a Gus con la ceja arqueada esperando una réplica, pero ésta no llega.

\- Vale.

Brian se permite sonreír cuando ve a su hijo aceptar el castigo, pensando que, después de todo, y pese a los antecedentes familiares, no lo están haciendo tan mal.


End file.
